Navidad con los Weasley
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Ron y Rose siempre han tenido una relación especial, han sido amigos. Rose deja escapar una pregunta que pilla desprevenido a Ron."Papá,¿El abuelo me perdonaría si me casara con un sangre pura?" Ron intenta entender lo que supone la pregunta. Hermione está más nerviosa que nunca y Scorpius Malfoy venía a cenar. ¿Podría ser que le hubiera pedido matrimonio? ¡Regalo para MrsLGrint!


**_¡Y aqui vamos de nuevo con otra historia!_**

**_ Les dije que volvería y habría más de mi... ¡Feliz Navidad o casi xD!_**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías.** Esta historia no participa en ningún reto** sino que es un regalo para **el amigo invisible del forum El Escorpion que coleccionaba Rosas** (EEQCR, para abreviar) y a mí me toco cumplir el deseo de **MrsLGrint **para mí y muchas la llamamos Lu! Espero sinceramente haber cumplido tus expectativas y que sea lo que pensabas cuando lo pediste :D sin más preámbulo tu regalo! **¡Que lo disfrutes!**_

* * *

_Dedicado para toda persona que lea esta historia y de forma muy especial para mi amiga invisible **MrsLGrint(Luuuuuuuuu!) **Espero haber cumplido con tu deseo potterico navideño... espero que fuera como te lo imaginabas o al menos parecido. Un abrazoo desde Chile._

_Agradecimientos a **Nayademarina, Justified October** y **Sorcieres de la Neige** que las tres fueron de mucha ayuda. Nayade y Liz actuaron de **beta (primero me iba betear Liz y como pensé que no podría como había dejado el forum recurrí a Nayade y finalmente complemente ambos beteos :D)** mientras que Gui de **Alfa** para quienes no sepan el "termino alfa" lo inventamos las Scoroses pertenecientes al forum EEQCR si quieren saber que es pasen por el foro.  
_

* * *

**Navidad con los Weasley.**

Hermione corría de un lado a otro como de un león encerrado de tratase. La razón era que sería la primera Navidad en donde Rose traería a su novio a casa, y quería que todo fuese perfecto. Incluyendo que su marido se comportara bien.

—Hermione, ¿quieres calmarle? – le pidió Ron.

—No puedo Ron, tengo mucho que preparar aún –respondió Hermione.

—Estás tan nerviosa como cuando te enteraste que íbamos a ser padres –comentó su esposo, nostálgico.

* * *

_Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviera pensando una excusa para poder librarse de una travesura. Pero ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, autónoma, trabajadora y casada. Pero cuando estaba tan nerviosa, ni ella se entendía_

—_Hermione. _

_Ron, quien venía saliendo de baño luego de su ducha de noche habitual, observaba a su mujer. Pocas veces la había visto tan nerviosa. _

_Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado._

_—Ron _–_dijo Hermione._ –_ ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? No te oí._

_—Llegué por aparición – respondió Ron. — Quise ahorrar tiempo, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_La castaña se sentó en la cama de ambos, aparentando serenidad. Pero Ron la conocía suficiente como para saber que no podía estar más intranquila._

_— ¿Amor, me dirás que te sucede? – le preguntó Ron, preocupado._

_Ron dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a su cama y se sentó al lado de su mujer. El pelirrojo se agachó y tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas._

_—Ron… yo… no sé cómo decirlo –le dijo Hermione, rehuyendo la mirada._

_— ¿Estás embarazada? – le preguntó Ron._

_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, sorprendida._

— _¡Qué gran noticia! –exclamó el de los ojos azules, jamás tan feliz. _

_Hermione no sabía como podía haberse enterado. Pero tampoco le importaba: el brillo en los ojos de su marido era lo único que le importaba._

* * *

La castaña interrumpió los pensamientos de su esposo.

—Ron, prométeme que te comportarás – le pidió Hermione.

— ¿Por lo de Scorpius? – le preguntó Ron.

—Precisamente eso.

—El chico Malfoy no es tan malo como pensaba – comentó Ron. Y lo decía sinceramente.

Ron había decido aceptar el novio de su hija. Si había podido aceptar que su único hijo acabara en _Slytherin_ y que odiara el _Quidditch_, podría con que su Rose saliera con un _Malfoy_.

Todavía recordaba cuando sus hijos eran pequeños: ahora su hija tenía novio y su Hugo era todo un hombre.

Antes se pasaban el día correteando por la casa.

Ahora ya eran adultos hechos y derechos.

* * *

_A su alrededor corría una pequeña Rose huyendo de su hermano quien tenía en sus manos una araña, fobia que compartían padre e hija.  
— ¡Papá!_ – _gritaba Rose._

_— ¡Ella comenzó!__– exclamó Hugo en su defensa._

_—No importa quien haya comenzado_–_les dijo Ron, serio— No deben molestarse entre ustedes. Deben cuidarse uno al otro._

* * *

Y tal como recordaba Ron, desde entonces, sus dos hijos pocas veces se molestaban, casi nunca peleaban y siempre estaban uno para el otro. Porque así habían querido criarlos él y su adorada esposa.

Por otro lado Rose buscaba a su padre. Ellos siempre habían tenido una excelente relación y desde que ella era pequeña había sido su mejor cómplice.  
_  
_—Papá, ¿podemos hablar? – comenzó Rose.

Ron, quien leía el profeta en su sillón favorito, apartó el diario y miró a su hija.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rose? – le dijo Ron.

—Tengo que decirte algo – contestó su hija.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Rose, con un movimiento de varita, acercó un sillón y se sentó frente a su padre.

— ¿El abuelo me perdonaría si me casara con un sangre pura? – cuestionó Rose, sin más rodeos.

Ron, quien que aparte de leer el profeta en su sillón favorito solía comer panecillos dulces, se atragantó con uno de ellos.

Recordó entonces el primer año de Rose en Hogwarts y sus palabras antes de que partiera en el Expreso hacia al castillo.

* * *

_—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius._ –_ dijo Ron por lo bajo. — Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Merlín que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre._

_—_ _Ron, por amor de Dios _–_dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida._ _—_ _ ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!_

_—Tienes razón, lo siento_–_ dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rose. **El abuelo Weasley nunca perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura**._

* * *

Ron trato de volver en sí y mantener la calma. ¿Podría ser que Scorpius Malfoy le hubiera pedido matrimonio?

—Te… te… te… vas… te vas a… casar con el chico Malfoy – balbuceó el marido de Hermione.

—No, aún no, pero hemos estado hablando de eso últimamente – le dijo Rose. – Nos estamos proyectando más bien.

Ron quedó enmudecido.

— ¿Crees que te lo pedirá hoy?

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que quería hablar contigo –le contaba Rose. – Me dijo que cuando viniera lo haría.

Ron maldijo a Scorpius en su mente. No era que lo odiara, pero el solo hecho de pensar que él podría apartar a Rose de su lado, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— Si el chico Malfoy y tú tienen planeado hacer una vida junta yo seré el primero en apoyarlos– se resignó Ron.

Rose se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su padre. Ellos desde siempre habían tenido una relación muy cómplice incluso cuando era ella ya mayor. Ron la apoyaba desde siempre en lo que fuera.

* * *

_Rose estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama. Se encontraba algo confundida y asustada. No sabía cómo decirle la verdad a su padre. Nunca le había gustado ocultarle cosas pero temía mucho la reacción que él podría tener respecto a su novio._

_—Rose –Ron la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Rose no respondió_

_—Pequeña, ¿estás bien?_ –_siguió Ron._

_La pelirroja se levantó y abrió la puerta._

_—Rose, pequeña, estás llorando.¿Qué te ocurre?_

_La hija del pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo abrazó a Ron buscando consuelo._

_—Me vas a matar_–_ hipó Rose._ –_¡Te fallé!_

_Ron estaba confundido. Rose se soltó del abrazo y lo jaló a su habitación_

_— ¿Recuerdas al amigo de Albus? – le pregunto Rose._

_Ron sabía lo que iba a decir, pero aun así la siguió escuchando._

_—Sí, Scorpius Malfoy_– _le dijo Ron _– _.¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?_

_Rose comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro y a Ron esa actitud le recordó a su esposa._

_—Somos novios. Sé que no querías que me acercara, pero…. pero no lo pude evitar._

_Ron rodó los ojos._

_—Sabía que pasaría –le dijo Ron, comprensivamente._

_— ¿Qué?¿Pero cómo?_

_—Supongo que la culpa es mía… si nunca te hubiera hecho ese comentario quizás… para ti solo hubiera sido un chico más._

_— ¿No estás molesto?_

_— ¿Scorpius te quiere? ¿Te respeta? ¿Te valora?_

_—Sí, más que ningún otro chico_– _le relató Rose._ –_Es más, él me ha defendido de quienes me han hecho daño._

— _Si él te hace feliz, te quiere y te respeta, no me opondré a que sea tu novio _–_ le dijo Ron. — Pero lo tendré vigilado._

_Rose sonrió. _

_Al final, todo había ido bien._

* * *

Caía la noche en la casa de Ronald Weasley. Y aunque quisiera estar tranquilo, no podía. Lo que le había dicho su hija acerca de que se estaba proyectado con Scorpius lo tenía tan nervioso que empezó a imitar a su esposa y a su hija: caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un poseso.

De pronto se dieron unos golpes en la puerta principal y fue cuando Ron comprendió que su yerno había llegado. Él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Buenas noches, Señor Weasley – le saludó Scorpius, cuando vio que él le abría la puerta.

—Buenas noches – respondió Ron, seriamente.

Ron se apartó un poco para permitirle el acceso al Malfoy menor.

— ¿Dónde está Rose?– preguntó Scorpius.

Mientras Ron cerraba la puerta pudo comprobar que Scorpius traía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas.

—Está en la cocina con Hermione. La iré a buscar, si gustas_—_ respondió Ron._ —_Puedes sentarte si lo deseas.

Scorpius observó la sala un momento.

—Señor Weasley ,¿podemos hablar? – pidió Scorpius.

Ronald asintió y se sentó frente al rubio.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó Ron, directamente.

Antes que Scorpius pudiera responder, su novia apareció en la sala y se dirigió a saludarlo, pero Scorpius la detuvo.

—Rose, te traje esto – dijo Scorpius. mientras le mostraba las rosas.

Rose las observó y se dio cuenta del detalle de Scorpius. Eran los colores de Gryffindor.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Antes que el Slytherin pudiera responder, a la sala entro Hermione con una bandeja con bocadillos.

—Scorpius, cariño – saludó la castaña – ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias Señora Weasley – le respondió cortésmente. – ¿Usted que tal esta?

— Bien, gracias, pero por favor, Scorpius, llámame Hermione. ¿Quieres comer algo –cuestionó Hermione, acercándole la bandeja.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y antes que pudiera retomar la palabra, Hugo, quien había sido su compañero de casa lo fue a saludar y tratar de entablar una conversación con él.

Scorpius resopló molesto. Cada vez que quería decir algo algún miembro de la familia Weasley Granger, incluyendo su novia, lo interrumpía.

— ¿Rose, te quieres casar conmigo? – le preguntó Scorpius, harto.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, su esposa ahogó un grito y Hugo movía zarandeó a Rose.

— ¿Qué dijiste Malfoy? –cuestionó Ron, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Que si a Rose le gustaría casarse conmigo –reitero el rubio. – Siempre cuando ustedes Señor y Señora Weasley, estén de acuerdo

Rose estaba muy emocionada. Si bien ellos habían hablado la posibilidad de casarse, nunca imaginó que lo pediría en Navidad, aunque no había descartado la posibilidad.

Hermione asintió, todavía atónita. Pero Ron hizo una pregunta antes.

— ¿Rose, quieres casarte con Scorpius? – le preguntó su padre.

Rose no respondió. Nunca había dudado tanto. Y no es que no quisiera a Scorpius, pero…

El rubio se levantó hasta donde estaba sentada Rose y de su capa sacó una pequeña cajita. Se agachó frente a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Rose, serías mi esposa?

La mayor del matrimonio Weasley Granger miró a su madre y vio que ella asentía, dirigió su mirada su hermano y él sonreía, pero su padre se mostraba neutro.

Rose estaba estática. Miraba a su padre y este finalmente tomó la palabra.

—Rose, todos queremos saber tu respuesta. ¿Cuál es?

—Sí, me quiero casar contigo, Scor –exclamó Rose y lo abrazó feliz.

Rose besó a Scorpius en los labios, feliz. Ronald tosió un poco incómodo, pero estaba realmente feliz por su hija, porque en los ojos del hijo de Draco Malfoy se podía observar y percibir que estaban cargados de amor, de deseo y de respeto.

Aquel muchacho, sin duda la merecía.

A media noche Rose y Scorpius paseaban por una de las calles de Londres por primera vez como prometidos. Habían quedado luego de cenar en la casa de Malfoy para dar la buena nueva a sus padres y también desearles Feliz Navidad. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Rose pasaría a ser una _Malfoy_ tan como Scorpius un _Weasley_.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


End file.
